De Cabello Rojo y Ojos Azules
by SrtaDraconis
Summary: Cupido flechó fuerte al hijo del matrimonio Hummel-Anderson a la tierna edad de cuatro años, ambos padres tienen que responder las preguntas que empiezan a surgir a raíz de esto, a su vez enfrentan un pequeño encuentro con el pasado.


**DE CABELLO ROJO Y OJOS AZULES**

**Disclaimer: **Glee le pertenece a Ryan Murphy y FOX, yo no tengo ningún poder sobre los personajes excepto sobre Sean, Noah y James.

* * *

-Noah tiene cabello rojo y ojos azules, además es bastante inteligente ¡sabe contar hasta el 200!...

Rory se encuentra en el estudio con su padre hablando de la chica nueva que conoció en el kindergarten. Blaine no sabe qué hacer, está realmente ocupado y simplemente no puede sentarse a escuchar las mil y una características que su hijo le da acerca de esta niña, sin embargo no le gustaría correrlo, quiere pasar tiempo con él pero que preferiblemente se quedará callado por un rato.

-También tiene un hermano mellizo, se llama Sean y también tiene el pelo rojo pero no tanto como Noah y no tiene tantas pecas como Noah ¿te he dicho que tiene la cara llena de pecas? Sobre todo en su nariz.

-Rory, pequeño-le llama respirando profundo-, estoy un poco ocupado acá ¿por qué no vas a dibujar un poco al salón de baile?

-Oh, okey-respondió suavemente haciendo un puchero.

Se le rompió un poco el corazón al verlo ir al estudio con la cabeza gacha, se imagina que ha querido compartir todo acerca de esta niña desde que le fue a recoger pero justo ahora no puede.

* * *

-¿Sabes papi? Noah me dijo que tienen dos papás y que se mudaron hace poco acá- le dijo mientras ve a su padre preparando la cena-¿crees que vivan cerca?

-Bueno, el vecindario es pequeño, lo más seguro es que nos la encontremos por ahí-le responde, cree que su hijo pueda estar teniendo el común enamoramiento de kínder.

-¿Tú crees?-la ilusión brilla en sus ojos.

-Sí ¿cómo se llaman sus padres?

-James y David-se quedó callado un momento, parece meditar las próximas palabras-papi ¿qué es adoptado?

Esa palabra hizo que dejará de cortar el pollo y ruego a cualquiera que le esté escuchando que esa conversación no se torne en "cómo lo bebés llegan al mundo".

-Es cuando una persona, ya sea una pareja o sea soltera quieren un hijo pero no pueden tenerlo por medios naturales-escoge las siguientes palabras cuidadosamente-, entonces buscan a un niño que necesite un hogar.

-Ahh…-no entiende nada, es algo bastante complicado para un niño de cuatro años-Noah también me dijo que su mami les abandonó pero que fue algo bueno porque ahora tienen dos papis que les cuidan.

Esas palabras hicieron que se le instalara un nudo en la garganta: "les abandonó". Es un palabra tan horrible que no puede pensarla sin que la tristeza le golpee, se consuela sabiendo que esos niños ya están bien.

-Y Noah es valiente y canta al igual que ustedes-les dijo Rory en la cena aprovechando que su papi Kurt llegó temprano-, su padre quiere inscribirla en ballet pero ella prefiere el softbol, dice que el ballet es para niñitas.

El discurso sobre las cualidades de Noah hace sonreír a sus padres, Blaine le comunica a Kurt que no ha dejado de hablar de ella desde que la conoció el día de hoy.

-Noah y Sean también tienen dos padres-le comunica a su esposo.

-¡Sí! ¡Son adoptados!

-Oh, sería bueno conocerlos, podríamos invitarlos el próximo fin de semana ¿no crees?

-Sí. Rory me ha hablado tanto de Noah que ya creo poder reconocerla sin siquiera haberla visto.

-Es fácil de reconocer papi ¡es la niña más bonita de toda la escuela!

-Creo que nuestro hijo está enamorado-le susurra Kurt a Blaine.

* * *

Rory cuenta los días para el próximo fin de semana, sabe que este no podrá ser porque irán a ver a sus abuelos en Lima, y ver a sus abuelos en Lima es algo que no se puede perder ni por la niña más linda del mundo. El viernes, en la escuela, se encuentran los tres coloreando en silencio; Noah colorea muy bien, no se sale de la raya y parece muy concentrada; no quiere molestarla por lo que empieza a hablar con Sean.

-Mi papi Kurt dice que quiere invitarlos a jugar el próximo fin de semana-le dice como quien no quiere la cosa.

-Hoy es viernes ¿entonces sería mañana?-le pregunta con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios, a él le cae muy Rory.

-No, mañana iré a ver a mis abuelos, por eso es el próximo fin o eso dijo mi papá.

Sean no sabe a qué se refiere con próximo pero entiende que podrá ir a jugar con Rory algún día de esos.

-Okey.

-Okey.

* * *

El sábado en la tarde, cuando ya están en casa de sus abuelos, Rory no deja de gravitar alrededor del abuelo Burt ¡lo tiene para él sólo! Extraña María pero es genial que su tíos Finn y Rachel no hayan podido llegar.

Ambos están sentados en el sofá junto a su padre Blaine (quien fue sacado de la cocina recientemente) mientras su padre Kurt y su abuela Carole están preparando un pastel, no sabe de qué pero todo lo que papi y su abuela hacen sabe delicioso.

-¡Abuelo Burt!-le llama-Hay dos niños nuevos en mi escuela, son mellizos, se llaman Sean y Noah y son mis nuevos mejores amigos.

-Que bien campeón.-le responde sin quitar los ojos del partido de fútbol americano al igual que su padre Blaine.

-Noah tiene el cabello rojo, ojos azules ¡y la cara llena de pecas! Creo que algún día me casaré con ella.

Ante estas palabras ambos hombres voltearon a verle, el niño no ha dejado de hablar sobre ella en toda la semana pero pensar en casarse es algo lejos.

-Entonces… ¿te gusta esa niña?-le pregunta el abuelo Burt intentando tantear terreno…y tratar de no reírse.

-¡Sí abuelo! Y su hermano es genial ¡podemos ser amigos por siempre!-se quedó pensativo un momento- Así como María y yo, me gustaría que María los conociera.

-¿Pero no eres un poco joven para casarte con ella?-esta vez es su padre quien le pregunta mirándoles con los ojos aun más grande que los de Margaret.

-No hoy papi, algún día-le responde como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo-¡y tendremos bebés!

-¿¡Qué!?-okey, esto ya no es divertido para Blaine y Burt no ayuda al comenzar a reírse abiertamente.

-¡Sí!-afirma con una enorme sonrisa en su cara que cambia drásticamente a una de curiosidad-¿cómo se hacen los bebés? ¿O solo vienen? ¿Cómo nací yo?

El silencio invade la sala, el abuelo Burt deja de reír y Rory ni siquiera sabe por qué se estaba riendo en primer lugar, ambos se observan largo rato para después verlo a él y él simplemente siente que ha hecho una pregunta que no ha debido hacer en primer lugar.

-¡Iré a ayudar a tu padre Kurt en la cocina!

-¡Y yo iré al baño!

De un momento a otro el niño se encontró solo en el salón y bastante confundido, sobretodo porque en vez de subir la escalera para ir al baño el abuelo Burt va justo detrás de su padre a la cocina.

-Nuestro hijo quiere casarse con la niña de su clase y tener bebés.

Es lo primero que sale de la boca de Blaine al apenas entrar a la cocina, su esposo le ve sin entender mucho pero la expresión que tiene (esa de los grandes ojos y las cejas caídas) le hace saber que está bastante shockeado.

-Espera ¿qué…?

-El pequeñín nos acaba de decir que quiere casarse con esta niña Noah y tener bebés con ella-le explico su padre intentando no reírse-y después nos preguntó cómo se hacen los bebés y cómo nació él. Te puedo decir que tú hijo está completamente enamorado.

-¿Preguntó cómo nació? Oh Dios, no está preparado para que le contemos todo.

-Bueno, no todo, pero no podemos mentirle; tenemos que pensar la manera de decirle la verdad sin incluir todos los detalles.

-Tienes razón, solo esperaba que esto sucediera más adelante. Espera ¿quiere casarse con Noah?

-Sí, nos lo acaba de decir en la sala.

-¿Pero no está muy pequeño para pensar en eso?

Burt no pudo ayudar sino echarse a reír ¿su hijo ya había olvidado las veces que caso a sus power rangers entre ellos?

-¿Qué esperaban? Es él hijo de ambos del que estamos hablando, ustedes dos son un par de románticos y Kurt, vamos, tú sueñas con casarte desde que eras más pequeño que él y planificaste tantas bodas que ya no supe cual muñeco estaba casado con cual-vio como Blaine dejar salir una pequeña risa y un rubor se apodera de las mejillas de su hijo-, es natural que muestre de tan pequeño su lado romántico y bueno, ya saben que en un futuro tal vez le gusten las chicas.

-Podemos ver eso como una ventaja.-le dice Kurt, así no tendrá que ver a todo sus amigos con sospecha una vez que llegue a la adolescencia.

-Solo esperemos que no le proponga matrimonio el lunes en la escuela-añadió antes de salir de la cocina-… ¡o después de haber ganado una competencia de coros!-les gritó cuando ya iba medio camino de vuelta a la sala, haciendo que sea esta vez su yerno en ruborizarse y su hijo sea el que ríe.

Esa noche cuando ya están en la cama preparados para dormir, Rory ve el momento adecuado para preguntarles a sus padres algo que le ha estado incomodando.

* * *

-Papis-llama suavemente.

-Sí pequeño- le contesta Kurt mientras se mete en la cama, Blaine ya está allí intentando no quedarse dormido.

-¿Está bien que me guste una niña?

-Por su puesto cariño-ante la pregunta Blaine se despierta para responderle-, puedes amar a quién quieras.

-Además ¿no están tus tíos Finn, Cooper y Sam casados con mujeres?

-Sí, y el abuelo Burt también.

-Exacto, es tan correcto amar a una mujeres sí eres mujer o a un hombre si eres hombre (como tu padre y yo) como amar a una mujer si eres hombre-le dice Blaine-, lo que importa es lo que tú corazón te diga.

-¿Entonces me puedo casar con Noah?

-Cuando tengas unos treinta años tal vez-le responde Kurt, puede que él se haya casado a los veintiuno pero su hijo es un caso totalmente diferente-, ahora ¿estás listo para tu canción de cuna antes de que tu padre se duerma?

-Estoy despierto-murmuro, no era muy cierto, después de decirle que está bien amar a una chica fue cayendo poco a poco en los brazos de Morfeo.

-Sí claro.

* * *

Al lunes siguiente, Blaine se encuentra esperando a su hijo como es costumbre, junto a otros padres alrededor. A su lado se encuentra un hombre alto y castaño esperando también, le ha estado viendo un momento y al verse atrapado decide acercársele. Blaine no sabe quién es y estas alturas conoce a todos los padres que van a buscar a sus hijos.

James se encamina lentamente hacia el hombre que reconoció al instante: es Blaine Hummel-Anderson, uno de los cantautores con más éxito de la época. No ha tenido el placer nunca de entrevistarlo pero es fan de su música.

-Hola-le dice.

-Hola-Blaine le ofrece una sonrisa, ya está acostumbrado de todos modos.

-Soy James Karofsky-Smith, me acabo de mudar con mi esposo hace unas semanas y mis hijos asisten a esta escuela, déjeme decirle que soy un gran fan de su música.

-Oh, gracias, me halaga mucho y bienvenido al vecindario-de repente algo hizo clic en su memoria, bueno no algo, varias cosas-¿eres el papá de Sean y Noah?

-Sí, así es-está impresionado de que el hombre conozca a sus hijos.

-Mi hijo asiste también a esta escuela, bueno eso explica porque estoy aquí-bromeó un poco-, al parecer se lleva muy bien con sus hijos-no cree que sea necesario mencionarle el pequeño enamoramiento que tiene Rory en su hija.

-Oh ¡tú eres el papá de Rory!-no puede creer que sus hijos todo este tiempo han estado hablando del hijo de Blaine Hummel-Anderson, eso significa que…-¡Tú esposo es Kurt Hummel-Anderson!

-Exactamente-no puede evitar reírse un poco ante la realización que acaba de tener el hombre frente a él-. Rory no ha dejado de hablar de sus hijos en toda la semana, mi esposo y yo hemos estado hablando para invitarles a jugar un día de estos.

-Sería magnífico, Sean y Noah estarían emocionados, solo tengo que decirle a mi esposo.

Ese es el momento indicado para Blaine para salir de dudas, de todos modos ¿qué tantos David Karofsky pueden haber en el mundo?

-¿Puedo preguntarle algo?

-Por supuesto.

-¿Por casualidad su esposo es David Karofsky?

-Sí-le responde un poco extrañado-¿le conoces?

-Sí, fue con Kurt a la misma secundaria.

Es todo lo que dice, no cree que sea necesario correr en detalles, más que nada porque Kurt ya había perdonado a su antiguo bullying pero las cicatrices aun están allí. Se quedan en silencio un rato, James, bastante extrañado, está dispuesto a seguir preguntando pero el sonido de puertas abrirse les distrae.

-¡Mira, ahí está papá!-le señala Sean a su hermana.

-¡Está con mi papá!-le dice Rory-Tal vez le está preguntando si pueden ir a jugar a mi casa.

-¡Sería genial!-agrega Noah regalándole una radiante sonrisa que hizo que se sonrojara.

Los tres niños se dirigen corriendo hacia donde sus padres están, sobrepasan a los demás niños y llegan con gritillos de alegría a abrazarse a las piernas de sus respectivos padres.

-¡Papi, papi él es Rory!-le dice Noah entusiasmada mientras le apunta con el dedo.

-Ya veo, hola Rory soy James-se presenta mientras se acuclilla para estar a la altura de los ojos del niño.

-Mucho gusto señor-le dice mientras le estrecha su mano solemnemente y con una sonrisa que es la estampa de su padre Blaine-, soy Rory Burt Hummel-Anderson, es un placer conocerle.

-El placer es mío-le regala una sonrisa, le hace gracia que un niño de su edad se comporte de esa manera tan encantadora.

Se quedó en silencio sin saber qué hacer, solo observa a sus amigos que no se han despegado de las piernas de su padre; su padre Blaine observando esto decidió echarle una mano.

-¿No me vas a presentar a tus amigos cariño?

-¡Ah sí! Papi, ellos son Noah y Sean; Noah y Sean él es mi papi.

No puede evitar reírse ante esto y al igual que hizo James previamente se puso en cuclillas para saludar a los dos pequeños y encantadores pelirrojos, son del tamaño de Rory pero se ven más tímido que él.

-Yo soy Sean-le responde en una pequeña vocecilla.

-Y yo soy Noah-su voz es un poco más fuerte y le regala una enorme sonrisa.

-Papi ¿pueden venir a jugar a la casa?

-Hoy no, primero tienen que pedirle permiso a sus padres.

-¿Podemos papi?-pregunto Noah dándole una enorme mirada de cachorrito, mirada que su hermano acompaña con un pequeño puchero.

-Tenemos que preguntarle a papá David y además los padres de Rory tienen que decirnos que día pueden.

Los tres niños se giraron hacía Blaine dándole un conjunto de pucheros y grandes ojos, no puede hacer más que reír; él sabe que Rory es un genio de la manipulación pero ver a sus dos amigos jugando la misma carta le hace temer por su voluntad.

-El sábado puede ser ¿qué le parece?

-Por favor, háblame de tú que creo que tenemos la misma edad y el sábado están libres, solo tengo que avisarle a David.

-Entonces el sábado será-dice esto dirigiéndose a los tres niños que no han cesado su ataque con puchero, se ven entre sí para terminar soltando un gritillo y terminar abrazándose.

* * *

Durante la cena Rory no para de hablar de lo genial que será el sábado, no puede esperar hasta ese día y no deja de hablar de lo que harán. Blaine espera hasta que solo quedaron Kurt y él en la cocina lavando los platos.

-Conocí a uno de los padres de Sean y Noah hoy-trajo como quien no quiere la cosa.

-¿Sí? ¿Le hablaste sobre venir a jugar el fin de semana?-tiene que prepararlo todo para que se puedan divertir lo más posible, sabe lo importante que es para su hijo.

-Sí, vendrán el sábado-intenta escoger la manera adecuada para traer el tema a colación-El padre se llama James Karofsky-Smith

-¿James Karofsky-Smith? Él es un reportero de teatro y música…-hace un pause mientras su boca se abre y le mira fijamente-él es el esposo de Dave Karofsky.

Cuando se enteró que el chico se había casado se sintió feliz por él, le ha perdonado lo que le hizo pasar durante la secundaria y la verdad es que después de que llegaron a "términos" con su relación, le dio un poco de pena el chico pero hay cosas que no se pueden olvidar. Es posible perdonar pero las cicatrices siempre estarán allí.

-Exactamente-observa cuidadosamente su reacción-¿estarás bien con todo esto?

-Sí-le responde después de guardar silencio por un momento, los platos quedaron olvidados en el lavavajillas y ambos están sentados en la encimera-. No te voy a mentir y decir que he olvidado lo que pasó Blaine, pero somos adultos ahora, no podemos dejar que el pasado nos siga;-le dio una pequeña sonrisa antes de seguir-además, no sería justo negarle a esos niños jugar juntos solo por heridas del pasado.

-Te amo.

-Yo también te amo.

A solo dos casas de allí, otra pareja tienen una conversación similar mientras ven (veían, mejor dicho) un partido en televisión.

-Fueron momentos de lo no me enorgullezco, me sentía perdido y esa era la única vía que tenía para no lidiar con eso.

-Te entiendo cariño, créeme que sí, yo no tuve el valor de salir del clóset sino hasta haber sido aceptado en la universidad y tener el suficiente dinero para poder irme de casa-le dice su esposo, ambos tienen historia a sus espaldas.

-Lo que hice estuve mal y me disculpe con él, intente rectificar-hace una pausa para darle otro sorbo a su cerveza-y me perdonó pero aun me pongo nervioso cuando pienso en todo eso.

-Eras un niño Dave, nadie te dijo como lidiar con todo esto. No podemos cambiar el pasado pero podemos mejorar el presente.

-Lo sé.

-Además, ve esto como una oportunidad para terminar de enmendar todo.

Ante esto le dio una enorme sonrisa, no pudo haber elegido a una mejor persona con quien pasar el resto de sus días.

* * *

¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien, aquí les traje otra historia con la familia Klory, espero que disfruten leyéndola tanto como yo disfruté escribirle. Y otra vez, tenemos un invitado especial y es María (muy pronto escribiré sobre estos niños), así como la aparición especial de nuestro querido David, que espero hacerle justicia.

Comentarios, tomates, quejas porque está muy largo, todo eso puede ir en el súper especial apartado de reviews.

Nos veremos pronto, un beso.


End file.
